Crush
by emmiecullen0195
Summary: A fanfic based on David Archuleta's song Crush. Today is Valentine's day and Edward tinks Bella has a date. Does she? Or does she secretly like Edward? AH. ExB EmxR JxA


**Author's Note: This is a story based off the song Crush by David Archuleta mainly in Edward's POV but that might change. This started off as a one-shot but I decided to make it longer. So please hit that little button at the bottom of the page and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I own Twilight!**

**Edward: No you don't.**

**Me: Yes I do. Which means I own you and you have to do whatever I want you to.**

**David: You don't own Twilight and you don't own my song.**

**Me: You two just LOVE bursting bubbles don't you!**

**Edward: Say you don't own Twilight.**

**Me: *sigh* Fine. I don't own Twilight.**

**Edward: And...**

**Me: I don't own you and you don't have to do what I say.**

**David: And...**

**Me: I don't own your song.**

**Edward's POV**

I threw my cell phone on my bed after talking to the world's most beautiful woman. She was 5'2" with mahogany colored hair and brown eyes that you could get lost in. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan. As I threw my phone on the bed there was that rush that I always get after talking to her. It takes my breath away but only happens when I talk to her…no one else.

I always thought what if she felt the same way? I knew that it was impossible. It would never happen no matter how much I wanted it to or how much I needed it to.

I pushed the feeling away as I did every time before and tried to forget about the gorgeous girl of my dreams. I decided enough was enough I couldn't run from the truth anymore. All I can ever think about is Bella, all I can ever talk about is Bella, and anything I look at reminds me of Bella. She's like my own personal brand of heroin, a drug addiction that I want to stay addicted to for the rest of my life.

I let the feeling in and let it stay. I wondered what she was thinking about right now. Was she thinking about me and all that we can be and all the places we can go? Was she thinking about how we're perfect for each other and should never be apart? Was she coming to her senses and about to realize that I'm love with her and she's in love with me?

Who was I kidding I was acting like a 14 year old school girl with a crush on a senior football player. My brother Jasper told me that plenty of times and my sister Rosalie told me that I was crazy and that she was never going to see the light. I had to ask myself am I really crazy? Or am I really in love? What if I'm not crazy what if I'm not in love? What if it's just another stupid crush? Jazz and Rose were right I was a crazy 14 year old school girl with a crush on a senior football player and Bella was never going to see the light.

There was a knock at my door as it creaked open. "Come on squirt Jazz and I are going to Emmett, Alice, and Bella's house and mom and dad said you have to come with us." I groaned as Rosalie left. Great now I have to go see her. What if she was more beautiful than the last time I saw her… four hours ago? I sighed I am a crazy school girl.

We drove to Bella's house in silence. Well actually I rode in silence Jasper and Rosalie chattered the whole way there. The radio was going but I couldn't make out the words because of their voices and my thoughts drowning it out. The car came to a sudden stop pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked about and noticed we were there already. I hopped out of the car and walked slowly behind Jasper and Rosalie dragging my feet in the mud puddles left over from the rain.

The door flew open and a very hyper Alice greeted Jasper with a make out session. I rolled my eyes and faked gagging noises but they ignored me. Emmett was in the door way not 30 seconds later. "Hey baby." He greeted my sister I wanted to puke as she joined the make out club. I was stuck on the porch gagging at the two sets of love birds when Bella motioned for me to come in.

My breath hitched in my throat when I looked at her. Her hair ran in waves straight down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a blue and black plaid babydoll tank, a pair of black wash skinny jeans, black suede ankle boots, and the queen of hearts necklace I had gotten her last Christmas. Why was she so dressed up? Why was everyone so dressed up? Why had I been forced to go with my brother and sister even though I'm 17 and old enough to take care of myself? Why we're Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice more intense today than on any regular day? Then it dawned on me. Today was Valentine's Day.

All the answers we're now clear. It was obvious that Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie all had plans. My parents wanted the house to themselves for reasons I don't want to imagine let alone think about. Then an answer I was dreading popped into my head. Bella was so dressed up because she had a date. It only made sense it was Valentine's Day and she was dressed up. I hated the man who was about to steal her right out from under me. I'll punch him as soon as he walks through the door.


End file.
